The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine including an image capture portion, and to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
A sewing machine capable of embroidery sewing normally uses an embroidery frame that holds a sewing object, and performs embroidery sewing within a sewable area that is set inside the embroidery frame in accordance with a type of the embroidery frame. In sewing machines of related art, a sewing machine is known which divides an embroidery pattern larger than the sewable area into a plurality of patterns smaller than the sewable area, and stores sewing data corresponding to the plurality of patterns. The sewing machine sequentially sews the plurality of divided patterns in accordance with the sewing data, and thus sews the embroidery pattern larger than the sewable area. Every time the sewing of one pattern of the plurality of divided patterns is completed, in order to sew the next pattern, a user changes a holding position of a work cloth, which is the sewing object, with respect to the embroidery frame. The above-described sewing machine includes an image capture portion, and before and after the holding position of the work cloth by the embroidery frame is changed, captures images of markers disposed on a surface of the work cloth. The sewing machine extracts a plurality of feature points from the captured images of the markers, and performs positioning between the plurality of divided patterns on the basis of each of the extracted feature points.